


Kink Or Fetish?

by jstabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nick was so going to hell, but he was taking Kevin with him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Or Fetish?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livejournal's slash_100 prompt "Kink"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=livejournal%27s+slash_100+prompt+%22Kink%22).



Nick was pretty sure he still thought this was a very bad thing. When Kevin had first mentioned it, the idea alone was enough to make Nick shudder. He’d known Kevin wouldn’t do it though so it wasn’t really a big deal. Until Kevin had done it. Was doing it right now, actually, in front of a live audience and god knew how many people watching on television. Nick was giving serious thought to dragging his boyfriend off the stage and into the nearest broom closet. Not that he would, of course. He was a professional. And besides, he wasn’t turned on. Because if he was turned on, he’d have to admit that he’d been wrong. No way in hell. Not happening. He was **not** turned on by Kevin wearing a skirt. If he wanted his other half to wear a damn dress, he’d still be dating women.

Nick glanced over at Kevin, who happened to be right next to him. Kevin saw him looking. Grinning just a little, Kevin's eyes dropped briefly to Nick's fly before coming back to Nick's face. The grin widened. Nick sighed. Boyfriend wearing a skirt on national television? Check. Nick sporting a hard on to rival any he’d had in months? Check. Boyfriend knowing he was turned on despite all protestations to the contrary? Check and mate.

Nick was so going to hell, but he was taking Kevin with him. He wondered if they’d let Kevin wear the skirt once they got there.

***

Nick had never been so relieved to leave a stage in his life. Not that his torment was over. Oh no. That would have been far too easy. No, now that the special for VH1 was over, they had to mix and mingle at the after party. Nick didn’t want to mix and he sure as hell didn’t want to mingle. He wanted to go home and wallow in his misery. He was a pervert and it was all Kevin’s fault. Stupid damn man. Didn’t he know he wasn’t supposed to look sexy in a skirt? He was supposed to look ridiculous. Then Nick wouldn’t be thinking thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking. He wouldn’t be picturing Kevin bent over some random piece of furniture, skirt pulled up enough to bare his ass while Nick…

“Here you go.”

Nick jumped, but managed to spare himself the indignity of screaming like a girl. He turned to find an amused AJ at his side, holding out a drink. He scowled and took the glass AJ was holding out to him.

“Thanks.”

AJ’s grin widened at the pissy tone. This could be an interesting way to liven up a really dull party.

“Problems, Nicky?”

“No. And don’t call me Nicky you freak.”

AJ laughed, not offended in the least. He sipped at his drink and looked across the room. Kevin was standing with Brian and a couple of guys AJ didn’t recognize. Probably VH1 people that needed to be impressed. Kevin and Brian were good at that sort of thing. AJ glanced at Nick out of the corner of his eye. Nick was watching Kevin with an unblinking intensity that was a little scary. AJ wasn’t sure how Nick had kept his cool this long. He wondered idly just what buttons would have to be pushed to set Nick off.

“He looks good tonight,” AJ said, his tone matter of fact. “I’m not surprised he wore it. Kev’s never cared about what people say about him. I am surprised he looks so fucking hot in it, though. Who knew your man was so damn sexy?”

Nick scowled. “I did. And he doesn’t look sexy. He looks… he’s… he’s wearing a frickin dress, J. What the hell?”

AJ shrugged. “It’s a skirt and who the hell cares? He doesn’t. Look at him. He doesn’t give a damn what anyone thinks. Confidence is sexy, Nick. And as weird as it is to say, that skirt does great things for his ass.”

“I can’t believe you’re checking out my boyfriend’s ass!”

“Someone should. It looks damn fine tonight and you aren’t looking.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t looking,” Nick mumbled.

“Then what’s your problem?”

“I don’t know. It’s just… weird. It’s a skirt and he’s a guy and it’s just… wrong.”

“It’s not weird or wrong. So you have a kink. Big deal.”

“It’s not a kink! It’s a… I don’t know what it is, but it’s not a kink.”

“Fuck, man, calm down. So what if it is? It’s not perverted or nasty. You want to get freaky with your boyfriend. Good for you.”

Nick sighed. AJ was right, sort of. It wasn’t a big deal, but after the way he’d acted when Kevin had first said he was wearing the skirt, he couldn’t turn around and admit that he found it a turn on. The guys would never let him live it down.

AJ smothered a grin, knowing exactly what was running through Nick’s mind. He took another sip of his drink. He was bored and he really couldn’t help himself. Besides, getting under Nick’s skin was a hobby he’d been indulging in for years. He thought for a minute and when he finally spoke his voice was low and calculatedly sexy.

“He’s wearing pants under the skirt. I’d make him take them off. I’d want him bare. I’d want to know that I could slide my hands up the back of that skirt and feel nothing but skin.”

Nick groaned. He lifted his glass and downed the last of his Jack and Coke in one swallow. He handed the empty glass to AJ without even looking in his direction and started across the room. AJ’s amused question had him turning back.

“Going somewhere?”

Nick’s lips curved into a smirk. “Yep. I’m gonna go fuck my boyfriend.” He turned away, stopped again, then came back to AJ. “Don’t think, for one second, that I don’t know what you’re up to. And don’t think I’m gonna forget that you were ogling my man. Payback’s a bitch, Aje.”

He left, AJ’s laughter following him across the room. Nick scanned the huge room, trying to find Kevin. Sometime during his conversation with AJ, he’d managed to lose sight of him. He finally saw him standing near the bar, talking with Brian. He headed their way.

Brian was listening to Kevin’s ideas about their next single when he caught sight of Nick. One look at Nick’s expression had him struggling to bite back his grin.

“I think we’re going to have to have this talk some other time, cuz.”

Kevin looked at Brian, confused. “What? Why?”

Brian’s grin finally broke free and he reached out to take Kevin’s glass. “Because I’m pretty sure you’re leaving.”

Brian pointed behind Kevin and Kevin turned to see Nick less than a foot away from them. The look in Nick’s eyes sent Kevin’s pulse racing. He never even noticed Brian leave. Nick stopped inches from him and his eyes did a slow crawl down Kevin’s body and then back up. When his gaze met Kevin’s, Kevin saw raw lust mixed with determination in the blue depths.

“Something you want, Nick?”

Nick leaned in close so only Kevin could hear him.

“I want you.”

Kevin felt an immediate surge of arousal, but he forced himself to ignore it. He wanted to see what Nick would do. His voice was even, casual when he answered Nick.

“We’re kind of in public right now and you know we can’t leave yet.”

“Yeah, I know that. We have to stay at least another hour. Doesn’t mean we can’t duck out of here for a few minutes. No one will notice. I want to fuck you.” He paused then tilted his head to give Kevin an appraising look. “No, you know what? None of this ‘I want’. I’m going to. Now.”

He reached out and took Kevin’s wrist, pulling him toward the door. Kevin was about to protest when he realized that was a truly stupid thing to do. Nick didn’t get… forceful like this very often. Almost never, actually, and Kevin wasn’t passing this up for anything. He followed Nick out of the room.

Nick paused once they were out the door. The party was being held in a large hotel, but it wasn’t the one they were staying in so he couldn’t drag Kevin up to their room. He wandered down the hall until he found an empty conference room. He pulled Kevin inside then closed the door behind them. The second he got the door closed he pushed Kevin up against it and kissed him, hard. Kevin kissed him back just as passionately, his hands settling on Nick's waist and pulling him closer.

Nick broke the kiss and his head dropped to Kevin's shoulder. He was panting and his warm breath teased along the skin of Kevin's throat. Nick's hips rocked teasingly against Kevin's. His hands slid down Kevin's back to cup his ass and bring Kevin's body more fully against his. He trailed biting kisses up Kevin's throat and along his jaw before finding Kevin's mouth again.

"You shouldn't look this good in women's clothing," he managed to gasp out between kisses.

Kevin chuckled. "It's not women's clothing. It was made for me and last time I checked I was still a guy."

"Doesn't matter. It's a skirt. It's..."

"I can take it off if it bothers you that much."

Nick pulled back. "Hell no. You can take off the pants, though."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Really? And then what?"

"Then I'm going to do what I've wanted to do all night. I'm going to bend you over that table, pull up the skirt, and fuck you until you can't walk straight." Kevin groaned and Nick grinned wickedly. "Pants. Off. Now."

Kevin kicked off his shoes and pulled up the skirt. He grabbed the waistband of his pants and eased them off his hips and down until they pooled at his ankles and he could step out of them. Nick watched as Kevin's body was covered once again, hidden from his view.

"Come on," Nick said, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Kevin’s skirt and tugging him toward the table.

Kevin let Nick pull him over to the large table in the center of the room. They stopped beside it and Nick pulled Kevin into another hungry kiss. He slid his hands down to Kevin’s ass again and this time there was nothing under the heavy fabric except skin. He groaned into the kiss, his hands kneading Kevin’s ass.

Kevin kissed his way along Nick’s jaw to his ear, licking inside before whispering huskily, “You going to grope me or fuck me?”

Nick shivered. “Fucking now, groping on the way home.”

Nick slid around to stand behind Kevin. He let his hands rest on Kevin’s hips as he leaned forward to kiss the nape of Kevin’s neck. There were times he missed Kevin’s long hair, but he loved having Kevin’s neck bare. Loved being able to kiss and bite the sensitive skin while they…

Nick forced himself to cut that thought off. He’d spent the entire night hard and aching for Kevin and he was afraid that thoughts like that would kill what was left of his self control. He gave one last kiss to Kevin’s neck before dropping to his knees. He slid his hands under the skirt, running them up Kevin’s calves, his thighs, over his ass, inching the skirt up as he went. He ran gentle fingers over Kevin’s balls, smiling when Kevin gave a soft moan before leaning over, bracing his hands on the table, and spreading his thighs further for Nick’s hands. Nick slid a hand forward to stroke over Kevin’s cock, making Kevin shiver.

“Come on, Nick, don’t tease me. Just fuck me.”

“So impatient,” Nick said with a mock sigh.

“Very impatient.” Kevin pushed his hips into Nick’s stroking hand. “Fuck me.”

Nick muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘pushy bottom’. He was about to stand and give Kevin what he wanted when he realized that he didn’t have lube. Damn, now what? His lips curled into a wicked grin. He’d just have to improvise.

Kevin ignored Nick’s muttered comment and pressed back against Nick’s hands. He relaxed a little when he felt a single fingertip tease over his entrance. He forced himself to relax even further as he waited for the inevitable push inside. He gave a shocked gasp when he felt the wet heat of Nick’s tongue instead. He closed his eyes as the sensations overwhelmed him; Nick’s fingers holding him open, the wet rasp of Nick’s tongue, Nick’s warm breath teasing his skin. He shuddered, his fingers curling on the tabletop as Nick’s tongue slid inside of him. Again and again, a slow and rhythmic fucking, until Kevin was panting and his hips were moving, trying to force Nick deeper.

Nick gave one last teasing lick over Kevin’s opening and then pulled back. He stood slowly, knees shaky, his body on fire. He wanted Kevin so badly right now, but he was determined to draw this out. After being tormented all night, he wanted a little revenge on Kevin.

Nick fumbled open his zipper and eased his cock from the tight confines of his pants. He stroked himself a few times, using precome to slick himself. He stepped closer to Kevin and let his cock rub along the crease of Kevin’s ass. Kevin turned his head and gave Nick an unreadable look. Nick smiled then shifted his hips, letting the tip of his cock slide between the cheeks of Kevin’s ass. He pressed forward the slightest bit, easing the head past the tight ring of muscle. He moved his hands to Kevin’s hips, holding Kevin still when Kevin tried to push back, tried to get more of Nick inside him. Kevin glared at Nick and pushed back harder, but Nick tightened his grip. He eased forward, agonizingly slow, stopping when he was halfway inside Kevin. Kevin moaned low in his throat. Nick smiled and pulled almost completely out.

“Something you want, Kev?”

Kevin heard his own words from earlier in the evening parroted back to him and growled, “Damn it, Nick, if you don’t stop playing around and fuck me…”

“Fuck you? Well, why didn’t you just say so?”

Anything Kevin might have said to that was lost in a moan of pure pleasure as Nick surged deep, filling Kevin with one thrust. There was the briefest pause then Nick was pulling back only to come forward again even harder than before. He began moving, his pace steady, his thrusts hard and deep. His hands held the skirt up above Kevin’s waist, leaving his ass bare so Nick could watch. Watch while he fucked Kevin. Watch as his cock moved in and out of the silken heat of Kevin’s body. Watch as… Nick moaned and dropped forward, eyes closing and forehead resting on the nape of Kevin’s neck. It was too much, too good, and he was going to lose it.

Kevin’s breath hitched when Nick leaned forward, his cock sliding deeper into Kevin than before. Every thrust pressed Nick’s cock right against that sensitive spot inside Kevin, sending darts of pleasure up his spine. The material of Nick’s pants rubbed against his thighs and ass, further sensitizing his skin. He felt Nick’s tongue slide along his neck and groaned. He began to rock his hips back, meeting Nick’s thrusts. They moved together, need building to a fever pitch. Kevin was close, but he needed more to send him over the edge.

“Touch me, Nick. I need you to touch me.”

Nick slid his hand under the skirt, fingers skimming over Kevin’s thigh as he reached around. He wrapped his fingers around Kevin’s cock and stroked him softly. Kevin moaned.

“Not enough. I need more.”

“I know, but you can’t come.”

“Nick…” Kevin’s tone was part plea, part warning.

“I’ll make it worth it, I promise.”

Nick’s hand stroked along Kevin’s erection one more time before sliding down to the base. He tightened his fingers, holding off Kevin’s orgasm as he picked up his pace. His voice was hoarse and breathy in Kevin’s ear.

“Don’t come… not yet… don’t come… don’t…oh god… come.”

Nick gave one last thrust and came hard, Kevin’s body tightening impossibly around him. He lay draped over Kevin’s back, shuddering, trying to still the frantic racing of his heart. His fingers tightened reflexively and Kevin bucked under him.

“Nick, please…”

Nick swallowed hard and slowly pulled out. He turned Kevin around and dropped to his knees. He pushed the heavy skirt up once more and leaned in to lick over the head of Kevin’s cock. His eyes caught Kevin’s and he grinned before ducking his head and taking Kevin into his mouth.

Kevin gave a strangled moan, his fingers tangling in Nick’s hair as the heat of Nick’s mouth surrounded him. He managed to hold his hips still, not wanting to hurt Nick. Nick was having none of that and he slid a hand between Kevin’s thighs, sliding three fingers roughly into Kevin. Kevin bit back a curse and rocked forward, fucking Nick’s mouth. He came with a harsh cry when Nick’s fingers scraped over his prostate as he swallowed hard around Kevin’s cock.

Kevin’s breathing was still loud and uneven when Nick finally stood, letting the skirt cover Kevin once more. He wrapped his arms around Kevin, nuzzling into his neck as he waited for the other man to catch his breath. After a few moments, Kevin put his arms around Nick and pulled him closer. Nick lifted his head, looked into dazed green eyes, and grinned. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“You’re looking awfully smug, Nicky.”

“You begged.”

Kevin blinked. “No, I didn’t.”

Nick nipped at the soft skin of Kevin’s throat. “What do you call that ‘Nick please’ I heard just before I blew you?”

“Good manners?”

Nick laughed and kissed Kevin. “If you say so.”

“I do.”

Nick shook his head, smiling, as he stepped back and began to rearrange his clothes. He tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up, straightening his shirt before running a hand through his hair.

“Do I look presentable enough?”

Kevin’s eyes took in the mussed blond hair, the swollen lips, the wrinkled clothing. “You walk back into that room and everyone’s going to know exactly what you were doing.”

Nick grinned. “Cool.”

Kevin shook his head. He stepped forward and kissed Nick softly. “I’m going to find a bathroom and clean up. Let me go back first.”

“Sure. I’ll see you in a few.”

Kevin left and Nick hopped onto the table. He kicked his feet slowly, bored out of his mind and trying to decide how long he should stay to be safe. He checked his watch and sighed. Better wait a few more minutes. The door to the conference room opened and he looked up.

“Aje! What are you doing here?”

AJ grinned at him. “I saw Kevin come back. Figured you’d show in a minute, but you didn’t. Thought I’d be a good friend and check on you. Did you get your kinks all worked out?”

Nick laughed and slid off the table. “It’s not a kink. A fetish, maybe. Oh hell, who cares? It was fucking fantastic.” He walked toward AJ, a smirk curving his lips and his blue eyes glittering dangerously. “Maybe someday I’ll tell you all about it. About how Kevin looked. How he sounded.” He licked his lips. “How he tasted.” He watched AJ’s throat work as he swallowed hard. “I knew that would get you. You’re just dying to know, aren’t you? You want to know what Kevin tastes like. Here, I’ll show you.”

He leaned down and covered AJ’s mouth with his, swallowing AJ’s surprised gasp. AJ gave in, licking into Nick’s mouth, tasting the faintest hint of whiskey and Nick and a bittersalt tang that he knew was Kevin. He moaned softly and deepened the kiss. Nick let him, kissing back for long minutes before pulling away. The smile he gave AJ was sated and just a bit smug.

"So now you know." Nick trailed his thumb along AJ's bottom lip. "Maybe one day I'll let you taste him first hand."

He walked out of the room, whistling. AJ watched him go, a stunned expression on his face.


End file.
